


Taste of iron

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crying, Drabble, M/M, Panic Attacks, self inflicted harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arthur Morgan dies
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Taste of iron

**Author's Note:**

> It's very late and I feel like shit

Arthur feels the ground cave beneath him. He closes his eyes, accepts it, embraces it. First it's warm and calm, inviting. Arthur's floating on his back in a void almost like sleeping. There's a tug at his arm, he frowns, another tug at his leg. Arthur tries to open his eyes but he can't, he can't wake up, he can't say goodbye. Pressure clamps all around him like hands and he's plunging downward into nothing. He tries to fight but can barely move outside of twitching. He twists his hands, feel a narrow wall just the size of him on either side and digs his nails into it. They rip out chunks and he feels as his soul starts to evaporate. He clings onto a memory, love but as it's ripped away his eyes snap open and that's the last thing he sees, family, love. He chokes on life as it crawls out of throat and his eyes roll back. Then it all stops abruptly. Every thought, memory and feeling are gone as Arthur's -

Dead.

John snaps awake like a lighting strike, covered in cold sweat and heaving. He tries to sit up but a dreadful pressure on his chest makes him collapse. It burns, like he's been shot, his lungs have forgotten how to work and his heart is tearing out of its bindings. He gasps wetly. Dead. Arthur's dead. John clamps his eyes shut as boiling hot tears pool in them and falls around his face, wetting everything. He grinds his teeth together until he can't hold it in anymore and sobs. Sobs so loud the dog starts barking. He curls onto his side as the crushing pressure continues, he begins to lose control of his breathing as it turns rapid. He gets up onto his arms as he coughs, like he'd throw up if he had eaten anything in three days. The dog continues barking outside the door, John cries louder as his head starts to ache harder than ever in his life. Dead. Dead. Dead. John punches the wall without any restriction and yells as a bone cracks, as fresh hot blood coats his hand and the bed. He bites down onto his tongue until his teeth plunge through the muscle and break everything in their way, leaving him with bitter tears and a taste of iron.


End file.
